Vaporeon's Desire
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: Sequel to "Espeon's Abuse". Espie returns to Umbrie, while Vay stays on his own. But soon, Vay decides things can't go back to how they were and starts taking matters into his own hands... VaporeonXEspeonXUmbreon, other pairings appear later. Please R&R.


**Hey there. I decided to write a sequel! I really couldn't leave it off so sad. So here's the next part to **_**Espeon's Abuse**_**, **_**Vaporeon's Desire**_**. You know how it goes - I don't own Pokemon, no matter how much I wish I did. And again, I'm writing as I go, so I can't say what'll happen. Onto the story!**

* * *

"You came back again." Umbreon's voice was soft.

"I always will," Espeon replied again. She padded past him and loped off. She couldn't be near him right now. Not after spending the time with Vay.

Not that it worked. Umbreon followed her, darting softly to her side and rubbing his face against hers for a moment. "I'm glad," he said sincerely.

_Are you?_ Espeon wondered, watching him dart ahead of her. He always seemed to be the same, getting upset with her, then seeming to genuinely regret it. _Do you really want me here, Umbrie? Or are you just glad I stay with you because it's someone?_ She wondered which it was as she moved to Umbreon's side. She rubbed her head under his chin, and Umbreon gently licked her forehead once.

* * *

Vaporeon hadn't moved from the spot he'd been laying by Espeon. He put his head on the ground where hers had been, wishing he could still feel her warmth. "Don't you see, Espie?" he whispered. "Umbreon isn't able to take care of you. He doesn't understand you like I do. He tries to once in a while, but he just can't. It's not his nature to understand." _And in a way, that's Kyle's fault..._ He shook his head, feeling terrible for thinking that. But it was true. Kyle had gotten Umbrie before any of the others, and Umbreon had always been special to the trainer, more than most of the others at times. Umbrie had been the leader of all of them, but that had gotten to his head too much. He had stopped understanding why they wouldn't listen to him and thus refused to listen to them at times. It just wasn't right for Espie to have to put up with it alone!

_Espie..._ He truly hadn't realized just how much he'd missed her until last night. Vaporeon had thought, after two years...but no, his feelings hadn't faded in the least. But neither had hers for Umbreon. He sighed, laying his head on his paws. _What would it take to make her see?_ But he knew that even if he could make her see, he wouldn't because her mind wouldn't change. She would still love Umbreon. And because of that, he couldn't put her through the pain of knowing he loved her without loving him back.

_She shouldn't be alone..._

Suddenly, Vay looked up. His eyes followed the direction that Espie had gone. _I wonder how they'd react..._ He got to his feet and ran that way.

* * *

Espeon laid down, curling up so her tail touched her nose. She had to wonder again whether Umbreon wanted her specifically or if he just wanted someone. But either way, she couldn't leave him. They were from the same region; she was the only one who supported his every decision. And she was the only one who knew his greatest fear...

* * *

"_What do we do now?" Glaceon voiced all of their thoughts. He absentmindedly pawed at the ground, dirtying his paw. All of them couldn't tear their eyes from the paw-dug grave, where Kyle and Eevee would be forever._

"_We can't leave." Leafeon's tail flickered back and forth as she looked at them all. "Kyle and Eevee are here. How could we leave?"_

"_But you know how Kyle would say it," Jolteon said, stepping forward. His voice took on the tone that their trainer's always had. "'Stay put? Why would we do that? There's so much out there for us to explore!' And then he'd smile and start running off again."_

"_That's how Kyle was," Vaporeon said softly. Guilt shone in his eyes when he bowed his head to stare directly at the grave._

_Flareon gently prodded his shoulder with her paw. "Don't blame yourself, Vay."_

"_I was the one fighting! __**I**__ should've been the one hit by Dragonite's Hyper Beam, not Eevee!" Vaporeon's voice was filled with despair._

"_So __**you**__ should've died instead?" Umbreon's voice was harsh. He jumped on top of a rock that was jutting out from the ground. Tail held high, he looked at them all. "We can't do anything. We can't leave Eevee and Kyle, but if we stay, we'll never be true to them. Like Jolteon said, Kyle wouldn't want us to stay put."_

"_So then what are we supposed to do?" Flareon looked up at him, slight disapproval coloring her eyes. She never liked how Umbreon thought it fit to take charge over anyone else._

"_Do you all have your Pokeballs?" Umbreon said, looking down at them. Five of the seven exchanged a look. "You didn't take them?" Umbreon's voice started to rise._

"_I did." Glaceon stepped forward. He nosed forward six Pokeballs, keeping his own near him. "I thought it'd be better to leave..." His voice trailed off, but everyone knew the ending. The five other Eeveelutions padded forward, while Umbreon leaped down from the rock and gently picked up his Ultra Ball, carrying it in his mouth while he jumped back up to the rock and placing it on the stone in front of him._

"_These are what we'll keep," Umbreon said. "As long as we keep our Pokeballs with us, we won't be leaving Kyle and Eevee behind. But we have to leave this place."_

"_We can't!" Leafeon yelped. "Kyle and Eevee are here!"_

"_You think I don't know that?" Umbreon snapped, turning to face her. "Eevee was __**my**__ sister! But we have to stay true to them, and staying here wouldn't."_

"_You're wrong, Umbrie." Glaceon looked Umbreon in the eye. "Staying here isn't betraying them. Staying here is paying respects." He padded forward and laid down on the grave. "I'm staying here." Umbreon looked like he wanted to argue, but Glaceon lifted his head, looking the dark-type Pokemon in the eye. "And no one will change my mind. I can't leave Kyle or Eevee. Don't say you don't understand that."_

_Umbreon was silent. "Fine," he said finally. "I see that point." He turned away partly so his side was facing them and looked at them over his shoulder. "Anyone else staying here?"_

"_I am." Leafeon crossed one paw in front of her other. "Like Glace said, I can't leave them, either." She darted softly forward to lay next to Glaceon._

_Umbreon nodded once. "Guard them for us," he said softly._

"_We will," Glaceon swore. Then he laid his head on Leafeon's neck and murmured, "Thanks, Leafy." Leafeon nodded, and Glaceon closed his eyes, placing his paw on hers as well._

"_The rest of you - come on." Umbreon jumped down from the rock and padded away. Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, and Espeon all exchanged a look. Glaceon lifted his head again and nodded to them. With a good-bye communicated by their eyes, the four others followed Umbreon._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Umbrie?" Jolteon stepped forward, Flareon right beside him._

"_What is it?" Umbreon turned back to look. It was pouring rain, and they'd been traveling like this for several days now. The fact that he was a bit snappy was understandable._

_Jolteon held his head up, looking Umbreon in the eye. "We're leaving."_

"_**What**__?" Umbreon froze, one paw in the air. "__**Leaving**__?"_

"_Yes." Now Flareon padded ahead of Jolteon. "Jolt and I are going to find a new trainer."_

"_New trainer?" Umbreon repeated furiously. "What about Kyle?"_

"_Kyle's dead, Umbrie!" Flareon said fiercely. All of them flinched slightly at the words except her. Flareon held Umbreon's gaze. "We can't keep wandering aimlessly like this! Jolt and I are going to find a new trainer, try and teach them some of the things Kyle taught us. I know it's their job to train us, but maybe we can train them to do what Kyle wanted to more successfully."_

"_So you're abandoning it all?" Umbreon yelled._

"_That's not what Flare said!" Jolteon said defensively, darting forward and growling close to Umbreon's face. "She said exactly what we're doing! We're going to help a new trainer so that no one else dies like Kyle did!"_

_Umbreon growled, but Jolteon didn't pull back. The glaring match lasted a moment before Umbreon turned his back. "Fine," he said hollowly, anger the only thing that slightly filled his voice. "Leave! But don't expect to ever come back and be welcomed! Glace was right; staying there wasn't betraying Kyle. Going to find a new trainer is!" he snapped without looking at them._

"_We have different ideas about that." Jolt gave Umbreon a level stare and turned away, touching his muzzle to Flareon's. Then he looked at Vaporeon and Espeon. "Will you two stay here or come with us?"_

"_...I can't," Vaporeon said, looking down. Jolteon and Flareon exchanged a look and nodded. Both of them darted forward to touch noses with their friend._

"_We understand," Flareon murmured, gently licking Vay's cheek._

"_No." Vay shook his head. "I mean I can't do either."_

"_What do you mean?" Jolt said, giving Vay's shoulder a small nose._

_Vay rose his head to look at the three. "I can't ever get a new trainer. But I agree that wandering around pointlessly like this is betraying Kyle. And after I already did by letting Eevee die..."_

"_You didn't let her die," Flare said firmly._

"_...If you say so, Flarey," Vay said, his eyes going downwards for a second. "The point is, I can't keep doing this. I'm leaving, too, but I can't go with you."_

"_Then where will you go, Vapy?" Jolt said, sounding slightly panicked. Vay was his best friend, practically his brother._

"_Who knows?" Vay shrugged emptily._

"_Jolty... If he says he's going, then he has to." Flare touched her nose to Jolt's. The trio's use of their special nicknames for each other was part of their good-bye. Hesitantly, Jolt slowly nodded._

"_I'll be alright, Jolty," Vay said, touching his nose to Jolt's for just a second. "You know I can take care of myself."_

_Jolt nodded once. "Try to be safe, Vapy."_

"_Will do," Vay promised._

_Flare turned to Espeon. "Maybe we'll run into each other again someday."_

"_Maybe." Espeon nodded to her mentor. Flare smiled and licked Espeon's forehead once before padding back over to Jolt._

"_Don't do anything stupid, Espie," Jolt said. Espeon nodded. Jolt touched his nose to Flare's, and the two padded away._

_Vay looked at Espie. Their eyes met, and Vay seemed to understand it all. He darted to her and wrapped his paw around her neck in a hug. "Take care, Espie," he whispered, licking her cheek._

"_I will," Espie promised, touching her nose to his. Vay smiled sadly and darted off, disappearing into a nearby pond._

_Now Umbreon looked over his shoulder at Espie. "I suppose now you're going to say you're leaving, too." Pain, sorrow, confusion, hurt, anger...those were only a few of the emotions in his voice and eyes._

"_No." Espie padded over next to him and rubbed her face against his. "I could never leave you, Umbrie."_

_A flicker of light appeared in Umbrie's eyes. "Really?" he whispered, returning the motion._

_Espie shook her head. "I love you."_

_Umbrie gently licked her forehead. "Don't ever leave." His voice shook. "I don't want to be alone."_

"_I won't."_

* * *

Espie laid her head on her paws. She'd sworn then never to leave Umbrie. She knew that she never could now. No matter what.

"Psst! Espie!"

Espie's head jerked up. "Vay?"

* * *

**There's chapter one! This one's turning out a lot happier than the last one *relieved*. So anyway, what'd ya think? Let me know in a review! Oh, and don't worry, more pairings will appear later in time. Promise.**


End file.
